Pucca's Origins
by FanFlyingFox
Summary: Where did Pucca come from? Why does she love Garu so much? This story is a headcanon about the origins of some of the main characters in the Pucca series.
1. Fighting A Winter

Clouds filled the sky that were too thin to darken the scene, but too thick to reveal the sun. The ground was covered in the cleanest sheet of snow, throwing the light back away at the sky. Snowflakes would fall ever so gently that the cold ground and trees would welcome such a minute amount until the wind carried them miles away from where they fell. The wind flew in loops, making the snowflakes dance until they were too tired to float. But the wind carried the snowflakes to dance together, and they twisted so lovingly along each other they created a storm.  
In the storm, every creature kept their bodies large. A fox would peek around the trees. Its fur would stand straight each strand, looking prominent to the whiteness of the environment. It ran to the river, then cowered from the wind. There was nothing to lick up but the ice. Mud just by the line grew flattened with brown grass. Tired, the fox would walk under the icicles, awaiting melted snow to trickle down them and land in its mouth. No, the fox would sit for nothing. It should have rested like the birds napping in the tree holes. It had wasted its energy.  
A silhouette stumbled upon it. Instinctively, the fox ran away, but only so far.

* * *

He took his pacing slow. No stopping for now. Each step in the frozen blanket of snow was a choice of self-discipline and determination. He could feel his legs become numb. He wrapped his hands around his body to accompany no one but himself. He could feel a pile of snow build up on top of his smooth, black hair. There was a warm scarf around the bottom of his face. Only his fingertips could form ice from the sweat, so he placed them under his arms.  
He could make it home, he could walk back to the village, or he could take more steps out in the storm to nowhere. It was all for self-discipline, something a mentor would let him accomplish right after his eighth birthday.  
So in the open area leaned against the mountains, he stepped in rhythm. His trail was a smooth snake with a black tail. No thought jumbled in his head, only the white growing sheet and a mysterious thick fog.  
In front of him, there was an unusual shape in the snow. The sheet covered it so perfectly, but the shape was too irregular and large to be anything usual. Since it lay right in his path, he curiously turned right and stared at it solemnly.  
Taking one hand away from the warmth of his arms, he brushed the snow away. His red bandages were not thick enough to prevent freezing water from touching his pale hands, so he brushed quickly. He was startled to see red cloth. He had almost gasped. No, it was not just a red sheet. He then used both of his hands to wipe away the snow.  
It was a little girl.  
His eyes could only widen so much. He put a hand on her wrist, her throat, and her chest. Her breath was so faint that the snowflakes on her lips didn't budge. The young boy lifted her by the shoulders. He noticed that her chin and lips were covered in ice. The snowflakes even dyed her eyelashes white. He untied his scarf, and wrapped it around the bottom of her face. One hand was wrapped under her arms, and the other under her knees. Her head rested against his chest.  
He realized something important. He could fight this winter himself, but she was probably the same age as him. Not everyone could fight such a winter. Especially if someone was so young...  
He turned straight around and ran as fast as he could. He tucked the scarf closer up to her face. He felt her chest rise slightly again. He knew where he could go.

* * *

The red wooden doors slammed like thunder. He gently placed the girl down in the kitchen. He grabbed some coal and ran back to the stove. With some steel and flint, he lit the stove and closed it shut. He lifted her head closer to the fire. Patience was hard to keep for this little girl.  
"Ah!"  
She awoke and instinctively pushed the young boy away. She ripped the scarf off and wrapped her arms around her body. The ice on her lips had melted. She leaned closer to the fire, shaking furiously. After awhile, she turned to remember someone was there.  
He stared curiously at her. She was afraid. He took one step close, but she placed her hands in front, scared of the stranger. He retreated. He looked around. When he noticed that a bowl of water was conveniently in the kitchen, he approached her with it slowly. She nabbed it away, and hurriedly drank it down. She sighed and huffed, scooting closer to the fire.  
The the two kids heard footsteps. The boy placed his hands in front of the girl, signaling he was going to investigate. She cowered down, and he nodded. He ran to the far doorway on the right. She watched him leave.  
"Garu? What are you doing here early?"  
He shook his head. His wide eyes showed his guilt to the adults, but also tried to speak to them.  
"What's wrong?"  
He pointed to the kitchen. He then spread his arms out. _Go slowly,_ he was trying to say to those three chefs.  
There was a small lonely girl. She turned to see the four figures in front of her.  
"Who is she?"  
"Where did she come from?"  
"Do you know her?"  
The little boy shook his head slowly. He looked at the floor. _No, I don't know about her._ The tallest and darkest skinned one went to kneel down and see her eye to eye. "Can you tell us where you came from? Your friend here, Garu, doesn't like to speak much."  
She looked at the boy then back at the man. Her lips quivered as she picked up the red scarf and placed it over her face, scared.  
"I have an idea. Garu, why don't you bring the girl upstairs? I know it's not exactly pretty up there, but she'll need a place to stay."  
He nodded his head. He walked up to the little girl and held out his hand. It was wrapped up in red bandages, the fighting kind, and his fingertips still carried ice. Though reluctant to leave the fire, she reached for his hand, knowing she could at least trust her rescuer.  
He held her hands up the ladder and climbed at her pace. True the attic was not pretty, he thought. He had only been in the dining room of their shabby, 'temporary kitchen' until they had enough money to open a restaurant.  
He made use out of what he could find. The girl sat down and huddled as he scavenged the area. He found a lantern to light and a white sheet. He whipped it in the air, blowing the dust away. The girl looked out the single window. This place had not been touched.  
He gave the blanket to the girl. She wrapped herself in it and watched the boy search for something more. It was incredibly messy. He tried walking through it by himself, but fell down, tripping on a bucket. The girl giggled at him. He turned around and went back. He pouted as he crossed his legs and rested his head on his hands.  
The girl still bundled the scarf in her hands. She decided to wrap it around the boy's neck. She loosely tied it around him and giggled.  
"Garu?" Was called downstairs. "Could you please come down?"  
He stepped down from the ladder hoping for positive news about the girl.  
"We called Mr. Bruce, no one is missing their daughter."  
The small ninja pouted.  
"Sooga is so small. We would know if it was anyone's daughter."  
"That can't be Chang's daughter, can it?"  
"No, that's not her."  
Garu had turned around and grasped the side of the ladder. He stared at the floor amidst their conversations. He was sad for her, because he...  
"Garu? One more thing."  
The chefs could see the mourn in his eyes when he turned back.  
"Will you please give these noodles to the girl? She's probably very hungry."  
_Sure thing.  
_He climbed up the ladder with the bowl balanced on his head. He could see the girl crying, but she kept herself so silent.  
He pushed the bowl across the wooden floor. She turned to see him, startled.  
When he climbed up, he crossed his legs in front of her. He picked up a few noodles with the chopsticks and held them by her face.  
She was confused.  
He made a motion to his mouth. _Eat them,_ he was trying to say.  
She still looked unsure.  
"Please."  
He placed them closer to her mouth. She decided to bite them.  
She smiled widely as she chewed. The boy smiled back when she leaned her head in for more. It was like feeding a cat. Eventually she picked up the bowl and ate more of it herself. She scraped the whole thing. Garu could not help but giggle at her every action. She surely did not come from somewhere proper.  
She looked back down the ladder. She could see the adults, but she was afraid to be spotted by them. She looked at Garu.  
_Are you still hungry?_ He thought.  
She pointed down below.  
_Ok, I'll get you more noodles.  
_Garu went down the ladder and stood by the chefs again.  
"How is she doing?" The one with the hat asked.  
The boy looked at what the chef had on his pans.  
"Is she still hungry? We were about to make dinner for ourselves, but we can make some dinner for you."  
Garu nodded.  
"She doesn't have to sit with us. It looks like she's only warming up to you."  
He turned to see the girl with her head visible on the second floor. She cowered on the floor looking at them.  
Climbing up the ladder, Garu placed his hand on her shoulder.  
_Are you alright?  
_The window on her right showed the sky getting darker and the snow blowing harder.  
_I'm sure they'll let you stay.  
_"Order up!"  
Garu leaned his body down to grab to servings of noodles from the chefs.  
"Garu, if you wish, you and the girl can stay," the one with the tattoos said.  
He nodded, smiling.

* * *

The girl had adjusted to the temperate of the house, so she removed the blanket. She used her chopsticks hesitatingly. Gripping them with each hand, she tried to copy Garu in an easier way.  
He laughed. _No, that's not going to help you._  
He shifted to her side and placed them in her right hand. He moved her fingers to the position he was familiar with. He made a motion, picking up his own chopsticks.  
_Clip. Clip._  
"Ooh..." she smiled.  
Garu placed his open sticks in the bowl. He picked up a few of the noodles, closing them when he grasped them.  
She tried to do the same. Failed at first, then succeeded a second try. She giggled, staring at him to make sure he saw.  
_You're doing great._  
Her hair was long and in front of her face. She constantly tried to push it away when she ate. Garu noticed this.  
He unwrapped a good length of his red bandages on his arms and teared it off. He went to the girl and pushed her hair back. She stopped eating, curious of what he was going to do with her hair.  
He took the right side and curled it in a bun. He wrapped it tight. He took the left side and did the same.  
He stood up to search for something in the attic. A mirror. He found one and held it up to her.  
She was curious about it. She grabbed the mirror and took it. She poked it, then realized it was her reflection. She smiled at him again.  
_I'll take care of you, too._

* * *

It was awhile they spent together. Not a single word was spoken to each other, only vague and simple actions that made each other smile.  
"Garu, can you come down with her?"  
He helped her down the ladder. Garu approached where the three chefs were.  
"It's almost time for us to go to bed, and we wanted to say you two can stay here."  
"We brought a couch down for you to sleep on."  
"We don't want you out in the cold like that."  
Nervously, the girl looked around.  
"We should really introduce ourselves, should we?"  
Garu nodded. _Finally, you will._  
"I am Linguini," the one with the tattoos welcomed.  
"I am Ho," the one with the hat greeted.  
"And you can call me Uncle Dumpling," the one with the darkest skin reached out his hand. The girl was confused in what to do.  
Garu gently grabbed her hand. He was showing her what a handshake was. She held the man's hand and Garu motioned it up and down. _It's a greeting._  
"Now, do you have a name you can tell us?"  
She thought for a moment. She shook her head.  
"No? You weren't given a name?"  
She was even just unaware of what a name was. She shook her head again.  
"Well, why don't we give you one?"  
She slowly nodded at the offer.  
"I've never named something before."  
"We should be careful about this."  
"What would suit her?"  
They spoke for awhile. The girl looked at Garu, who showed an expression of openness to the three. She stepped closer, less afraid.  
When they turned around, Uncle Dumpling spoke to her. He held her hand.  
"Pucca."  
"Pu...cca?" She cooed.  
"Yes. That is your name. Pucca."  
In an instant, she warmed up. She hugged the man. They all smiled.  
"You can stay with us as long as you need to."  
Pucca looked to where Garu was. He set up the couch for her with a blanket and pillow. He stopped when he noticed her approaching. When she rolled herself under the covers, she yawned.  
"Goodnight Pucca."  
"Sweet dreams, Pucca."  
"Sleep tight, Pucca."  
The lights turned off. They left and closed their bedroom door.  
Garu was sitting on the side of the couch and yawning as well. Pucca sat up to see him.  
"You... you saved me."  
Garu opened his eyes wide.  
She stared at him in the eyes. Pucca wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. It felt nice. He moved his hand to wrap it around hers. It was a warm feeling he had not felt for a long time.  
And then she kissed him.  
Startled, he moved away. She giggled.  
_That's... a very strong choice of expression._  
She waited for him to wish her goodnight in his way. He reluctantly tucked her in, her head resting on the pillow. She still stared at him with that small smile.  
He lied down on the floor. He was fine sleeping on the ground. Pucca poked her head to see him. She giggled once more.  
"Goodnight, Garu."

~End of Part 1~

**Thank you for reading! Chapter 2 is coming soon!**


	2. New Faces

Garu knocked loudly on the red door. In quick response, it opened.  
"Ah, Garu, please come in." It was Linguini.  
He rushed inside. He looked for Pucca.  
"She's in the living room."  
Garu stepped into the living room. He saw Uncle Dumpling holding washcloths over Pucca's hands. From yesterday, she had received frostbite. Garu unwrapped them and checked her hands.  
"It's alright, Garu. She's feeling better," Uncle Dumpling assured.  
He put them back on and held them tight. They were very warm. Pucca looked curiously at him.  
"Where did you run off to last night? You could have stayed here," Ho said.  
He sighed. _It's nothing,_ he thought.  
"I've been thinking," Linguini interrupted, "We still need to find out who this girl belongs to. She must have parents looking for her."  
"But she didn't even have a name," Ho said. "She wasn't taken care of."  
"I'm still not sure," the tattooed man crossed his arms, staring at the floor. "Maybe she doesn't remember."  
Uncle Dumpling hushed them. "We'll do what we can for now. Take one step at a time." He looked back at the girl. "Do you have any parents? Do you remember where you came from?"  
She hesitated. Pucca shook her head.  
They stood silent for a moment. Even Garu was upset.  
"I believe we should bring her to Bruce. I think he knows what to do better than we do," Uncle Dumpling concluded.  
The other two nodded, agreeing. Garu nodded as well.  
"Come on, Pucca. We'll help you find your parents, ok?" Uncle Dumpling reassured.  
She nodded again, slower.  
"You can come with us, too, Garu."  
Pucca put on the scarf Garu gave her the night before.  
"Pucca, you can wear my gloves," Linguini offered.  
"And my snow hat," Ho proceeded.  
"And my jacket," Uncle Dumpling finished.

* * *

Though the outfit was large, Pucca was warm walking through the snow, holding Uncle Dumpling's right hand, and Garu's left. Though Garu was cold, he only cared if the girl was warm.  
"Don't be afraid of officer Bruce when you meet him. He's a kind man. He'll help you."  
The snow jacket covered Pucca largely enough that she was unable to nod along. She looked around as she walked squinting at all the snowy buildings and trees. It was hard for her to see.  
Garu turned his head around as if he heard something, but he kept walking. Again, he turned his head and saw a figure. He released Pucca's hand and stood still.  
"Come and get me, Garu."  
And he ran toward it.  
Pucca reached out her arm and tried to pull toward him. The three turned around to see her distressed at his absence.  
"It's ok, Pucca. Wherever Garu is headed, he'll come back."

* * *

"Ho, Linguini," A call from the path spoke. "I heard you found a lost girl."  
As the four approached closer, Pucca began to notice another man.  
"Chang," Uncle Dumpling called, "Is that you?"  
"Yes," he nodded. "Bruce made sure it wasn't my daughter. She's fine," he turned to look behind him. There was another little girl in a winter coat.  
Pucca perked up in curiosity. She approached the other girl.  
"Hi. My name is Ching," she said. "What's yours?"  
She hesitated. The adults started talking. "Pucca."  
"Pucca? That's a pretty name. Nice to meet you." She reached out her hand.  
She shook Ching's hand. Pucca looked around, searching for Garu. She wanted to show him that she learned what he showed her, but he was still absent.  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Ching said. "This is my chick, Won." She took off her hood to show a little yellow chick peeping out.  
"Ah!" Pucca smiled. She reached out her thick glove to the animal. She gently stroked it.  
"...We have to keep moving. Come on, Pucca."  
Ching waved at Pucca as she carried along, her hand being held by Uncle Dumpling. Pucca could only stare, curious of new faces.

* * *

Garu moved in the snow quickly, following a familiar figure. He was cold, weaponless, and alone. However, he was determined.  
The figure jumped up and landed behind him. It started after him. Garu held his fists close to his face in an X position. The figure's attack was blocked.  
"Now that we're alone, I can fight you, Garu."  
Garu reached his arm out. He waved his fingers. _Come at me, Tobe._  
They started to brawl in the street. The kid in blue threw his fists at him. Garu was focused on blocking his attacks and staying warm. He fell into the trap, but he was determined get himself out somehow.  
"You won't be blocking my attacks! Not if I have this!"  
Tobe drew out a sword from behind him. It was shiny and silver. Garu gasped slightly, surprised.  
"What did you expect, Garu? My papa gave me this sword, and soon he'll get me a crew of ninjas!"  
He swung his sword in front of Garu, who barely dodged its path in the air.  
"And all you have is your own plain hands, huh, Garu?"  
When Tobe swung again, Garu slipped and fell down.  
"When are you going to get a sword from your Papa?"  
When Tobe swung down, Garu slapped his hands in the middle of the sword. Tobe pressed down harder.  
"Oh wait..."  
Garu kicked himself back up and stepped to his right, dodging the swing.  
"You don't have a papa anymore, do you?"  
Garu gritted his teeth at him. He wanted to scream at him.  
"If he couldn't beat my father, why shouldn't I be able to defeat you?"  
Tobe swung his sword again. He knocked a slick scar onto Garu's cheek. A few red drops fell onto the snow, but Garu showed no signs of weakness toward his enemy. As he picked himself up, Tobe swung again at his right arm. His bandages came clean off as he fell face-first into the snow.  
"I'll bring you dishonor, Garu."  
He huffed as he lifted his face up. He was starting to feel colder.  
"Dishonor to your family!"  
Garu expected to be swung at again. He rolled himself back up and reached his shaky hands in front of him, but Tobe did the same with his sword, facing away from Garu.  
He blocked another figure's sword. He was much taller and prepared. Garu noticed he did not attempt to strike Tobe, but defend himself in front of his attacks.  
"Oh my, are you ok?" came from behind him.  
When Garu turned his head around, he saw a girl around his age reach her arm out for him. He grabbed her hand and stood up. He shook the snow off of himself and watched his enemy fight the tall man.  
"Don't worry, Garu, my dad will fend him off."  
The boy looked at who was speaking. He did not realize it was his friend, Ching. He then knew Chang was fighting his enemy.  
Tobe attempted to pass Chang, but he reached his sword to prevent him from getting close to his daughter and Garu. The grace of his techniques inspired Garu, almost to the point where he wanted to get involved himself, but he did not realize he was on the verge of breaking down. He only marveled at Chang's sword fighting skills.  
It came to a point where Chang swung the sword out of Tobe's hands and onto the ground. Chang stepped on the sword, then aimed his as Tobe.  
"Take your sword and leave. If not, I won't be afraid to strike you."  
Tobe reached up his arms. He fell onto the snow and reached for his sword, keeping his eyes on Chang.  
"I'll be back, Garu." He pointed at the boy, "Just you wait." and he ran away.  
Chang turned to see Garu, who was looking at the ground in embarrassment. _How much of that did you hear?  
_"Garu..."  
He crossed his arms.  
"I know what you're thinking about."  
_You can't read my mind.  
_"You're thinking about your father."  
Garu closed his eyes hard. Not only was he cold, he felt ashamed.  
"Garu, you don't have to hide how you feel. He was a good man."  
He clenched his teeth and wiped his tears. His chest felt as if it was going to collapse.  
_That darn Tobe.  
_He clenched onto Chang's coat and buried his face into it. He began to slowly let out his tears. Though he barely made a sound, his feelings could be stretched out to cover the entire village.  
Chang wrapped an arm around the boy. Ching decided to place her arm on his shoulder.  
"Garu, I can tell you one thing."  
The ninja still held his grip, but he pushed his head away to show his squinting, tearful eyes.  
"Your father and I were very good friends. We trained a lot together."  
_I know that. I already knew that.  
_"And he wanted to teach you many skills, Garu."  
_He can't do that now. He can't_  
"I can train you," Chang whispered.  
Garu ceased his whimpering. _What?  
_"I can help you fight Tobe. I can teach you self-defense."  
Clenching his coat even harder, Garu gave wide eyes to the man. He nodded, attempting to pull himself together. Chang placed a hand on his cheek, noticing his slim scar.  
"Garu, you can come with us. I'll get you cleaned up."  
He noticed how much of a mess on the outside and inside he was.  
_Please.  
_

* * *

The police station was open any time of the day, but Uncle Dumpling insisted on knocking.  
A man in navy blue opened the door. He first caught his attention to the girl who made shy eye contact.  
"Hello. Is this the girl you told me about? Over."  
The three nodded.  
"Does she have a name? Over."  
"She said she didn't have a name," Linguini said.  
"She doesn't remember her parents either," Ho added.  
"That's what she told you? Over."  
"We've called her Pucca," Uncle Dumpling mentioned.  
The girl nodded.  
"Well then, Pucca, by law I am required to have you stay here to make a list of your physical descriptions and send them out. I'm sure someone may be looking for you. Over."  
Pucca still gave him a puzzled look.  
"Pucca, you're going to have to stay with Mr. Bruce for awhile." Uncle Dumpling released Pucca's hand.  
When she tried to reach for it back, he reached down to hug her. "I'm sorry, Pucca. You're gonna have to stay with him. We'll be back soon."  
The other two felt strong remorse. They bent down to reach an arm around her as well.  
"This is... heartwarming... Over."  
"Don't worry, Pucca."  
When they stood back up, they waved one last time at her. She reached for them, but the door was closed. Bruce kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Pucca, but we need to get this done. Over."  
She lost Garu, then her guardians. She shrugged her shoulder away from Bruce, then moved away from him.  
"I'm going to need to write a description of you. Over. Would you please sit there, Over..."  
When Pucca walked over to the seat, she leaned her head down to the floor. She wiped the tears away from her eyes. She took off her gloves, unzipped her jacket, and threw her hat off, but she kept Garu's scarf on.  
"Black hair. Over. Possibly six years old. Over. Blue eyes. Over. Red clothing. Over..."  
She could only try to remember who she was. She did not give it much thought before, but she could not touch any moment before waking up frozen and frightened, and in Garu's arms...  
"And by the mountains... Abyo? Over." Bruce seemed to turn his head to look behind Pucca. "Son, you can come meet the girl if you want. Over."  
Pucca turned her head around to see a boy around her age. He had messy black hair and tan skin.  
"Dad, who is she?"  
"The chefs called her Pucca. She doesn't remember much. Over."  
"So... you're Pucca, huh?"  
She looked at the floor again.  
"He's my dad, and I'm Abyo! Don't worry about anything. My dad will help you. He's a hero!"  
He smiled brightly while Bruce muttered what he wrote down on paper. Pucca looked at Abyo, comfortable with his friendly attitude.  
"We could be good friends!"  
"Son, I'm going to need you to step aside for a moment. I need to take photos. Over."

* * *

Pucca was invited to stay in Abyo's bedroom. She was drained of energy, but it did not stop Abyo from keeping his.  
"What about this, Pucca?" Abyo pulled out a colorful comic book. "It's a comic about heroes. He's called the Slammin Ramen Swordsman. He's a superhero."  
Pucca remained silent.  
"A superhero kicks butt! They protect the world from evil! Pow! Pow!" He made motions with his hands.  
Pucca was not interested.  
"Don't fret, Pucca. My dad will find your parents. Or, parent..."  
She now looked at Abyo curiously.  
"Mom left, but it's no big deal. Someone must be there for you."  
She grabbed Abyo's pillow and hugged it tight. She lied down. She missed Uncle Dumpling. She missed Ho. She missed Linguini. She yearned for Garu...  
"You don't talk much, do you?"  
He waited for a response. She only stared at the ceiling.  
"Just like my friend Garu."  
Pucca perked up. She stared at Abyo, tilting her head.  
"Garu? Do you know him?"  
She nodded quickly. She wanted to hear more.  
"He's my best friend. He's been sad lately. I wonder where he is."  
Pucca frowned. She remembered the scarf she was wearing. It was Garu's. She clenched onto it hard. She started to cry again, tears painting spots of the scarf a darker color.  
Though Abyo felt remorseful for her, all he could do was watch her cry, unable to help or control the event of missing someone dear and wanting that person back, like he had seen it all before.  
Because he had.

~End of Part 2~

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what characters you'd like to see in Part 3!**


	3. Pinky Promise

"Garu, you should take it easy," Ching said as she handed a warm washcloth to Garu's cold face.  
Garu faced Chang, who remained silent with his eyes closed, thinking much.  
Though Garu's expression held some grudge, he was hoping Chang could heal him of his wounds and worries.  
"Ching, do you remember when Mom left to travel by the sword?"  
"Uh-Huh," she looked down. Her chick peeped, pecking at Garu's hair.  
"Why did she do so, Ching?"  
"Because she chased our enemies outside instead of keeping them in."  
"And we're protected by her." Ching smiled, but was afraid to keep it for long.  
The chick landed into Garu's hands, which were wrapped in thick warm cloth. Attracted by the heat, she nestled down in his cupped hands.  
"Garu, does this mean anything to you?"  
Garu thought of nothing, but he was embarrassed to react in a certain way in front of the family who also received loss. He focused on the pullet instead, being reminded that he brought comfort to others. However, he realized he never brought comfort to himself.  
"Garu, why don't you stand up for me?"  
He rested the chick on Ching's head. He then stood himself up.  
Chang lifted his arms up. Ching backed away.  
_What are you doing, Chang?_ Garu thought.  
The man struck a kick at Garu. He blocked it with his hands. Again, Chang struck an attack at Garu, who only dodged the blow.  
_Chang?!_  
He was not prepared for the attacks he received. Kick after kick and punch after punch circulated in an unexpected pattern, but Garu tried.  
Before Chang could kick Garu again, he backed away to avoid it, but he slammed against the wall of their dojo. He fell down, rubbing the back of his head.  
_What was that for?!_  
"See what happened to you, Garu? Look where we were before."  
Still rubbing his head, Garu looked up to see Ching sitting close to the point where Garu had rested before. It was halfway through the dojo.  
"You let Tobe do the same, Garu."  
He clenched his teeth at Chang.  
"What happens when you endure too much, Garu? You'll find yourself stuck in a corner you can not get yourself out of."  
The ninja grunted. He proceeded to walk back to where he was before.  
"It is not just a lesson about fighting."  
He stopped and turned around.  
"It is a lesson about many things in life."  
The boy hesitated to respond. He looked at the ground, then at Ching, who nodded her head.  
_Are you trying to tell me that..._  
"I think you know where I'm going with this, Garu," he said in a more serious tone.  
He thought for a long while. _Dad wouldn't want to see me like this, right? He would have taught me the same thing..._ Garu held his fists up. _I know I can trust you, Chang._  
A faint smile glowed on the man's face. He understood what Garu knew.  
They fought again, but this time, Garu was serious. He was the one delivering attacks, avoiding Chang's, and boosting his confidence.  
Chang was impressed by his pace of change. These attacks were delivered like he was a new person. Eventually, Chang failed to dodge an attack, and was swept onto the floor by a low kick.  
Garu gasped. Ching ran toward her father.  
"I'm alright," Chang laughed. "Garu, you are stronger than you know." He brought himself back up on his feet. "You can accomplish anything if you bring your mind to it."  
Garu tried to smile, but he realized he had something else on his mind. He looked at the door, then back the two.  
"Are you heading out now?"  
He nodded. He bowed to thank Chang. In a moment alone between Garu and Chang's daughter, he grabbed Ching's hand and pulled her by the door.  
"What is it, Garu?"  
He curled his pinky finger and gave it to Ching. He trusted her in every way, but his moment of learning held him embarrassed.  
"You want me to pinky promise?"  
He nodded.  
"Not to mention anything?"  
He nodded again. He reached his hand further.  
"Oh, Garu, I would never mention anything about what happened to you. I wouldn't even bring up your father to anyone."  
She wrapped her pink finger around his.  
_Thank you._  
"Dad taught me the same lesson. Well, without the fighting. Can I promise you not to tell anyone either?" She giggled a little.  
_Sure._ He smiled and shook their pinky fingers.  
When Garu opened the door, Ching shouted, "Take care!" Then he slammed it shut.  
However, Ching wondered who, specifically, Garu would be afraid to have find out.

* * *

"It's Mr. Bruce!"  
The three chefs scurried to the landline, eager to hear his news.  
"I'm glad you could answer right away. Over. Unfortunately, I received no calls about the missing girl. Over."  
The three sighed, looking at each other.  
"Though I wish for you to take care of her, because she's been begging for you to come back. Over."  
"Right away Officer Bruce." They hung up the phone.  
"Boy, do I feel bad for poor Pucca," Uncle Dumpling sighed.  
"We're the ones who looked after her," Ho mentioned, "of course she misses us."  
"We better pick her up right away," Linguini followed.  
Their pacing was fast. Each one of them could feel themselves sweating. A combination of guilt and instinct swirled inside them. Walking was not much an option. They hurried along the pathway.  
Then a big horn blew.  
They covered their ears. It lasted for awhile until it came to stop. They looked to their left, seeing a large boat come in from the sea.  
"Who would come to Sooga at this time of year?" Linguini questioned.  
"It doesn't matter. We must pick up Pucca first. No distractions," Ho said.  
Though in a hurry to reach the police station, a voice called out crashing toward them.  
"Wait!"  
The three looked at each other, hoping it was not for either of them. They kept their pacing.  
"You three! The only ones outside!"  
Though they were focused, they halted to remain polite.  
A curious, distressed blond boy hurried up to the three wearing a slim jacket, carrying two cases, and wearing sticks on a necklace. By the looks of his scrawny appearance and pale features, he did not seem to come from anywhere near Sooga. His legs shook where they stood, and his fingers twitched in a firm grasp around the cases that he had to clench or he would let both of them go. Though his exotic hair was prominent, his face carried an expression so nervous that it made him seem like he was going to flee at any moment like a rabbit or pika.  
"Please, before everyone else gets off the boat..."  
"What is it, kid? Make it quick!" Linguini barked.  
"Please, sirs, where can I find a job?"  
They hesitated. They knew soon they were going to open their own place. They knew soon that they were going to have enough money to do so. They also knew that this kid was nervous, thin, and twitchy.  
"Sirs?"  
"Uh, kid, where are your parents?" Uncle Dumpling asked.  
He bit his lower lip. "That's not my point..."  
Before they could reply, they noticed a powerful scent protrude toward them.  
"I'm sorry, that's my incense..."  
"Kid, where did you come from?" Ho asked.  
"That doesn't matter..." he stammered. "Please, just tell me where I can get work."  
The chefs looked at each other in a manner of, 'should we tell him?' by facial expression.  
"We were going to open a restaurant when we get the money," Uncle Dumpling finally spoke.  
"You are?" The blond boy perked. "I could be a waiter, or dishwasher, or... I promise, I won't fail in it. I'll be good."  
They noticed they had never thought of hiring a waiter for a restaurant. They did not even notice the work that needed to be done. Sure, it was still an idea in their heads, yet it was pretty solid, and problems would be fixed along the way.  
"We'll keep you in mind," Linguini said, "we're in a hurry." He grabbed Ho's sleeve  
"But—"  
"I'm sorry, we must go," Ho added. He was about to reach for the back of Uncle Dumpling, but he noticed he still showed that sign of remorse in this eyes.  
"Come on," Linguini snapped.  
Uncle Dumpling sighed. "Alright. Kid, stay put. We won't forget you."  
"But—"  
The anxious boy watched them pace away. He reached out his hand, but it was no use. "I don't know your names."

* * *

Pucca watched Abyo nap in his bed with a comic book open against his chest. She felt the urge to shake him awake, to squeeze the information out of him, to beg for Garu back, but she held that all in. She knew he did not know where he was. In fact, he seemed to have an opposite personality of him in one way. She wondered why they were best friends. Maybe it was because he cheered him up. Maybe Garu had interests he did. Maybe he might have been the only boy in Sooga.  
Pucca hopped off the bed. She was impatient. Sneaking down the station, she avoided being caught by Bruce's eyes. She remembered the jacket Uncle Dumpling gave her, the snow hat Ho gave her, the gloves Linguini gave her, and especially that scarf.  
"Pucca? Pucca, where'd you go?"  
She slammed the door shut.  
She ran outside. She did not memorize where she came from at all, but she knew she had to find them. She ran around corners and made herself sweat. She started to cough, but she kept running. She did not think to scream, afraid someone else was going to take her. Eventually, she found a group of people all from the same place by the sea. They must be in there. She jumped inside the crowd. She searched carefully. Someone had to be the dark skinned one, someone had to be the one with the hat, someone had to be the tattooed one. She started panicking. She could not find them.  
When she stopped pacing, she was shoved, falling onto the ground.  
"My luggage!"  
She looked up and saw a thin, yellow-haired boy. He was being pushed, too.  
"Please!" he shouted. He tried to keep up with the crowd, but his fragile body led him to be pushed around like pinball.  
Pucca covered her nose. She smelled his necklace.  
"My incense!"  
The string of sticks was thrown in front of Pucca. She backed away, but her arms were stepped on. She attempted to get herself back up, but she could only cower at the boots and the swaying of luggage.  
"Pucca!" A raspy voice came screaming from behind her.  
She just wanted to cry. She felt she was probably left in snow for a reason. No way could she get to them now.  
"Pucca!"  
She was swooped up by her waist, drawn to another body. It snagged her off the ground and out of the crowd. She fell down atop another person.  
"Pucca, are you alright?"  
She turned to see Abyo, his eyes wide and his hands twitching.  
She started to cry.  
"Hey, it's alright..."  
"Abyo! Pucca! Over!" The police officer hurtled over to his son and the girl. He bent down, terrified. "Are you alright? Over."  
"Yeah Dad, I'm fine."  
Bruce hugged his son tight.  
"And Pucca? Are you alright? Over."  
He noticed she was bawling. He reached out his hand for her, but she turned away from it. Abyo looked at his father, unsure of what to do.  
"Pucca, the chefs are looking for you. Let's go to them. Over."  
She wiped the tears from her eyes, then nodded. She reached for Bruce's hand and stood back up. He walked them through the winter.  
Pucca could not look at Bruce or Abyo. She felt shame, guilt, worry, and...  
"Pucca!"  
She perked right up when she heard three voices call her name. She hurried to them as fast as she could. She landed right in Uncle Dumpling's arms.  
"Pucca, we were so worried about you!"  
"Thank goodness you're alright."  
"We're here now, Pucca."  
She started to bawl again. She snuggled inside the group hug, tears dropping on all their clothes.  
"Let's go home, Pucca. We'll get you something to eat."  
"You don't have to go anywhere now."  
"You can stay with us."  
That was all she wanted.

* * *

At their home, Pucca stayed cozy by the fireplace. She ate noodles using chopsticks on her own. She was joyful that she could be with her guardians.  
"You're very good with those chopsticks, Pucca. Looks like Garu taught you well," Linguini mentioned.  
Though Pucca's smile did not vanish, it grew into a look of pondering. She remembered Garu. She wanted to see him again, but she stayed put. She knew she needed the three's company now.  
Then there was a knock on their door.  
Pucca stood up, expecting Garu. The three chefs followed behind her.  
She opened the door. "Huh?"  
It was a blond little boy. A curious, distressed child wearing a torn jacket with muck and dirt on his face. His legs shook were they stood, and besides his prominent, exotic hair, his noticeable feature was his scrawny body and nervous face.  
"It-it's me..." he stammered.  
"Kid?"  
"My name is Dada... I found the police man, and he told me where you lived. You said you'd keep me in mind."  
"Where's your luggage?"  
"What about your parents?"  
"Where are you staying?"  
He held his hands together. "If... if you really want to know..." he took one step inside. "My parents sent me away because they thought I was bad luck. Sooga is so small that I would not do much harm..."  
Pucca closed the door behind him.  
"When everyone else went off the boat I couldn't keep up. My luggage was snatched with my incense, which was supposed to reduce the harm..."  
Pucca tilted her head at him.  
"And I don't have a place to stay. I was wondering... maybe you could let me stay one night. I'll be good, I promise."  
Pucca showed her remorse. She looked at the three men, hoping they felt the same.  
"I don't believe any person is bad luck. You don't need to carry around anything unnecessary to try and reduce chances," Ho made clear.  
"You need to learn to stand up for yourself, kid. The world is unfair, you must stick your ground," Linguini continued.  
"You do seem tired, lonely, and cold," Uncle Dumpling held his hand to his chin, "and you seem awfully scared..."  
Pucca stared with wide eyes. If they could accept her, they could accept him.  
"One night," he finished. "We'll get you something to eat."  
Dada beamed. "Oh, thank you, thank you so much..."  
Pucca decided to hold his hand and smile too. He was happy for the company.  
"Is this your daughter?" He asked.  
"Daughter?!" They gasped in unison. "No, no. We're Pucca's..."  
Ho and Linguini stared at Uncle Dumpling. He knew what to say.  
"We're her uncles."  
"Oh, that's nice..."  
Pucca held his hand to the kitchen, smiling at the new boy. They watched the chefs begin to cook in their magnificent ways.  
"Thank you, Pucca."

**You made it this far? I'm surprised! Don't feel afraid to give suggestions about Chapter 4!**


	4. A Goddess

Though the night was approaching, Garu wanted to see Pucca one more time. In his comfy small home, he stared at himself in the mirror. Without looking away, he reached for his sword. He unsheathed it in front of his face, the sword straight down the middle of his body.  
_I need to attack,_ he thought. _I should not be afraid to._  
He sheathed the sword behind him. It was now equipped on his back.  
He looked out the window. The snow had stopped, but the wind grew faster. He could see the bamboo shake.  
He charged out of his house. He could feel his flimsy pigtails brush against his head by the wind, smacking him in the face, but he kept sprinting.  
Running into the village, Garu glanced around and noticed the strange cluster of people. He was hesitant, staring at each face. _Where did all these people come from?_  
"Excuse me..." rudely came from behind him.  
He turned right around, startled in shock.  
"Get out of my way. I have places to get to."  
He rolled his eyes at the blue-haired girl, but her hair reminded him of something.  
"Hey! Didn't you hear me?!"  
He stepped out of her way. He headed down the path.  
"What's his problem?"  
Garu found the police station. He burst open the door and scanned the place, expecting her to be there.  
"Garu? Over."  
He did not look at the policeman.  
"What's wrong? Over."  
He raced to Abyo's room.  
"Garu?"  
He waved his fingers. _Come on, dude._  
"What's the matter?"  
He ran out of his room, then noticed a printed picture of Pucca behind Mr. Bruce. He snagged it, and pointed at it, poking the paper with his finger.  
"Pucca? Is something wrong?"  
He shook his head.  
"Do you need to find her?"  
He nodded, smiling nervously.  
"She was just here. She had your red scarf, I figured she knew you! She was looking for you too!"  
He slammed the paper on Bruce's desk. He stepped closer to Abyo.  
"Boy, she missed you. I think she ran into the crowd that came off the boat to find you. But I totally saved her."  
He shrugged and stared at Abyo. _And then what?_  
"But if you're looking for her, she's with the chefs."  
He sighed in relief. Garu shook Abyo's hand. _Thank you._ He then ran outside to continue his search.  
"What does Garu want with Pucca?" Abyo asked his father.  
"I was told he saved her. Over."  
Then, out the station and into the street, he noticed the newcomer again.  
"Hey! You again?"  
Garu was distracted by the young girl, accidentally tripping over her suitcase.  
"Ugh! Now look what you've done!"  
He offered to pick it back up for her.  
She paused. "You must be some sort of ninja. You must know something about Master Soo."  
The statement perplexed Garu. He had not heard that name in a long time.  
"You know? Master Soo? He's like a god or something. This place is called Sooga, straight from his name."  
He wanted to express to her that he knew who he was, but his puzzlement of why someone like her would ask such a question left him unable to react.  
"I'm Ring Ring, a goddess. He can explain why I have these powers. You know, that's why my daddy bought me a ticket to Sooga, so you better respect me."  
He held his hand to his chin. _A goddess? No way._ He snickered to himself.  
"Oh, that is no way to treat a lady!" She screamed. Six red slithering streaks came across her face as she clenched her fists, and her sky blue hair seemed to have a mind of its own. It grabbed Garu by his chest, and he felt bamboozled by her automatic switch of appearance and mood.  
"Ugh, don't be angry... don't be angry..."  
Her hair tied back into place and the red lines faded from her skin. "Now you can see why, right?"  
He nodded with bulging eyes.  
"You must be one of those silent ninjas. Before your silence annoys me any more, just point me in a direction I can meet this weird man."  
He looked left, then right. He never met Master Soo in his life. He shrugged at her.  
"Really?! Ugh, never mind then. I'll find him myself."  
As she headed off, Garu was conducting two trains of thought that eventually merged to one. _Are all these people looking for Master Soo? For questions?_  
Then it hit him.  
_He might know about Pucca._

* * *

"I still can't thank you enough for letting me stay," the blond boy acknowledged.  
"No troubles," the chefs replied.  
At the small round table, Pucca sat with her new friend in contentedness, both with bowls of their dinner.  
When the girl snapped her chopsticks apart, she offered them to Dada.  
"Uh, no thanks. I can't..." he spoke as if he wanted to finish that sentence, but he did not.  
"Ho, you mind?" Linguini nudged his head to the kitchen. "You too, Dumpling."  
"Well, alright..."  
When they left to the kitchen, Pucca did not bother to notice their absence and continued eating.  
"You reckon they're suspicious of me?"  
Pucca looked at Dada curiously.  
"I mean, when a little boy comes looking for pity, they reckon it's money I want. I don't want that."  
She only still looked at him. To her, he was eccentric as anything else in this little village.  
"Don't talk much, huh? That's ok. I can trust you, right?"  
She nodded and smiled at him.  
"Thank you."  
As Dada wolfed down what was given to him, Pucca noticed the faint chattering of her uncles. She leaned her head toward the kitchen wall, getting out of her seat.  
"And just give it up like that?"  
"That's not what I'm saying!"  
Dada sighed and bit his fork. "Oh, this is... this is amazing food."  
Pucca shushed him. She leaned closer to the wall.  
"We all knew this wasn't going to happen, right?" It sounded like Uncle Dumpling.  
There was silence for a moment.  
"But what about the restaurant?"  
"We almost have the money, just a little more, just a little..."  
"Listen to me: We might have to risk for our dream to be halted for a little while to take care of this girl. I want that dream too, but look what we've become for her. No memory, no parents, no home. Even if anything comes up, if she remembers, if someone comes for her, she'll still hold that trust for us. We sheltered her, protected her, fed her, and gained the title as her uncles. You love her as much as I do, because we wouldn't care where she's from or who she is. I don't even want to think about the possibilities if she never came here and stayed out in that terrible winter. And I don't know about you, but I felt this warmness in my heart when she hugged us, considering the night before she was afraid to even look at us. I believe it is our responsibility to look after her now. I know you're worried about the restaurant, but we'll find a way to get to our dream and take care of her. We can still cook. We have food, ingredients, heat, and water. One thing's for sure. We're keeping Pucca with us. We may have been blessed with a niece for a reason."  
In that moment after his speech, not a sound came from anywhere inside at all. Pucca was not able to understand half of their conversation, but she knew she was being talked about. She knew Uncle Dumpling was sticking up for her.  
Dada was looking at Pucca. "What are they saying? Is it about me?"  
She slowly shook her head at his question. She was trying to comprehend what might have troubled her uncles. She then walked into the kitchen, peaking her head out from the doorway.  
"Pucca?" Ho noticed.  
A parental instinct flooded over Uncle Dumpling. "Not in the kitchen, Sweetheart. It's dangerous." He slightly nudged her back to signal for her to leave the room.  
When she left, she stared at Dada in puzzlement. His eyes were wide as if he were blessed by a god. He shook out of it, noticing the little girl.  
"I wouldn't go in there either. But you know, your uncles should really open a restaurant." He licked his fork. "I haven't tasted something so foreign yet so delicious."  
She passed Dada and sat down on the couch she fell asleep on last night. She continued to hear their conversation.  
"You're right. I love her with my whole heart."  
"I would do anything for that girl."

* * *

The wind was becoming fiercer. The cold was now slapping Garu's face, almost dragging him away if he did not keep weight on his lower body. The walk was lingering, but for the sake of everything he did up this very point, he had to finish this journey of mystery and devotedness.  
Then he saw the red little house. He sighed as he smiled, and trudged to get there. Approaching it, he glanced around at the windows. He made sure Pucca was in there somewhere.  
He noticed two silky black hair buns protruding from the top of their couch. It had to be Pucca.  
Garu held his hand to his chest. He sighed, taking a moment to be thankful for her safety.  
He then wanted to get her attention somehow. Scavenging the ground, he found a small rock and decided to toss it against the window.  
She lied still.  
He tried again, harder this time, but she did not budge that time either.  
He used his finger to tap on the window. He saw her perk up. He saw her smile. He saw her spring up from the seat and place her hands on the glass. He saw her blush. He saw her mouth his name. He saw her warm his heart.  
She then knew she had to go outside to see him. She ran to the rack by the door, grabbing just his scarf and looking back, making sure he was still there.  
When Garu took a step right, his happiness altered to dismay when he saw a sword pointed at him. He looked left and right. He was surrounded by black figures.  
"You thought I'd leave, Garu?"  
Garu unsheathed his sword to the boy in blue. He wanted to strike him hard this time. He swung at Tobe with a pounding clank of their swords.  
"I see you've gotten your guts, but do you think you could surpass me and my ninja crew?"  
He lunged himself backwards when a plow was present above his head. When he dodged the overhand cut, he kicked the sword above him. He used a low sweep on the approaching ninjas, and clanked his sword against Tobe's again. A high kick to one's face, a swing and hit at another, Garu was not just reacting, he was acting now.  
"Fine! I don't need ninjas to defeat you, Garu."  
As the boy panted, he looked behind him and saw Tobe with a fierce look of anger upon him. Just by his left, a safe distance behind, Pucca was watching him fight with large eyes.  
"What's caught your eye, Garu?" He grumbled. He turned to look behind him. "Who could that be?"  
When Tobe aimed his sword at her, Garu raced to protect her. He laid his sword in front of her. _You better not._  
He chuckled when he saw her wrap the scarf around his neck. "Who's this? Your girlfriend?"  
Garu growled.  
"Why should I care?"  
The wind blew painfully. Tobe began to strike again. Garu was determined to push him back, watching the other ninjas retreat within reason.  
"You're still a dishonorable coward to me. You're just like your dead father."  
Tobe's swing of his sword almost touched Garu's nose. With his sword blocking his, he almost felt it twitch.  
Tobe whispered in the fainted voice, "He deserved to die."  
Garu gasped. It was then he wanted to scream, which he certainly did. It was a charging, gasping scream of fury when he lunged at Tobe. He struck his opponent's sword so hard that it flew out of his hands. Though he was covered in blue, Garu was not afraid to hit where it hurt.  
One lighting streak came between Tobe's eyes. Then a similar lighting streak crossed a perpendicular direction.  
Each breath was a growl coming from Garu's heart. He kicked Tobe to the ground and watched his forehead turn redder.  
Tobe reached his cold hand to his face. He touched his skin lightly, and his fingers picked up that red color. When he stood up, it trickled down his nose and into the curve on his lips where he licked it off. He turned to his reflection on the sword. He saw his appearance for the moment and widened his eyes. He stared until a drop fell onto his reflected face.  
"You... you wouldn't dare..." he breathed.  
_Look familiar?_  
"Just like... what your... to my... I can't believe it..."  
In a moment of realization, he faded to aggressiveness. He hurtled toward Garu, pinning him to the ground.  
"You're a monster! A cold fool!" He grabbed his scarf with his fists. "You'll pay for this! I'll... I'll..."  
When Tobe went to punch Garu, he backed away, but the scarf Tobe grabbed was still in his hands. He started to tear it up. He ripped it to shreds. "And I'll do that! I'll tear you up for doing this!" He wiped his head with the remaining pieces in his shaking hands. He threw them on the ground and stomped on them hard. After that, they blew away in the wind. Tobe watched it disappear into the cold air. He picked up his sword, a faint drop of red slipping down the middle, and one trickle of red down his nose.  
He swung at Garu again. It was a piercing clank, which stunned the boy. This time, he knocked the sword out of Garu's hands. Without hesitating, he lifted the sword above the boy's head. Garu held his fists out in a cross position. He looked to the ground, expecting a swing.  
He noticed a shadow above him. It was Pucca. She was watching the whole time, and now she was in action. She slapped the middle of his sword, holding it tight. Her head was steaming. She lifted the sword with her hands, and Tobe's feet came off the ground. She swung him away from Garu.  
_What the..._  
"How dare you!" Tobe screeched, not taking note of her strength.  
He charged again with the sword. Pucca grabbed it once more and pounded him to the ground with it. Confused, Tobe tried again with his just his fist. When he threw a punch, she grabbed it with her right hand. She growled at him. She took his arm and swung him in a circle. She flung him far, but at a distance he could see her.  
"How... how can a girl be so powerful?"  
She pointed straight to the bamboo forest away from the village. "Go!" she barked with a steaming rage.  
Tobe was gasping at her power. He trembled to get on his feet. "I'll... be back..." he stammered. He turned to run away.  
Pucca watched him run. She watched his cowardliness beam from his pace. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly, she turned to Garu.  
He was bawling.  
She took slow steps forward. Her eyes showed great sympathy, but Garu hid his face from her.  
When she kneeled down, she noticed he was not making any sound from his crying besides faint breaths. She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he tugged away. He tried his best not to cry in front of her. He tried to hide his tears. He tried to turn content and expressionless again.  
Pucca sighed. She lifted Garu's shoulders so he would face her. He then hurried to stop crying, face her with an honorable glance, and keep his shoulders high.  
She wiped the tears from his eyes. He pretended they were not there, but her hands felt warm against his face. He was breathing rapidly, trying to calm himself down.  
When Garu stared at Pucca, she had a look on her face that spoke to him. It was an understanding face. It was speaking words to him that she did not say. She knew what Tobe said, she heard it all, and she felt it all.  
Eventually his tears faded away. He sniffled and rubbed his face. He realized she was thanking him. She was thanking him not just for saving her, but for preventing her to be in his situation. He could almost hear her speak without moving her mouth, saying, "You're strong" and "It's alright" to his head.  
Garu smiled. He almost showed his teeth in it, but chose not to. His tears were gone.  
The wind stopped.  
"Pucca!"  
When Pucca heard her name, she perked up. She lifted herself with Garu off the ground. She dusted him off.  
"Pucca? Pucca, are you there?"  
She heard her uncles approach. She gave Garu a peck on the cheek. He was startled.  
"Pucca, there you are," Ho sighed. He waved his arm to the others who approached him.  
"Pucca, you scared us," Linguini said.  
Uncle Dumpling could not help but smile. "You found Garu, huh?" he chuckled. "You don't have to wait outside to see her. You're welcome inside any time."  
Garu felt no energy to explain. He just laughed.

~End of Part 4~

**Thank you for reading it this far! I still have one more part left for you!**


	5. Funny Love

**This is my last chapter! I worked carefully to craft the ending. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Master Soo? Haven't seen him."  
Garu shook his head and sighed.  
"It's ok Garu, we can keep looking."  
The chefs knew Garu was looking for answers about Pucca. Though the little girl did not mind walking through the snow again since she was with her familiars, she was not able to understand why one man she did not know would probably know about her.  
"You see, Master Soo is a god," Uncle Dumpling said while kneeling down.  
She reached for his hand to hold.  
"A god is, well, someone who has great power. Someone who can do things a human can not."  
She tilted her head. She was not sure what it meant, but she nodded, believing she would know it when she saw it.  
In the village, Garu tried to communicate with the townsfolk he was only acquainted with. With a picture of the god in his hands from a wall poster, he would hold it up and point to it, raising an eyebrow.  
"Are you sure you don't know anyone who could know how to get to him?" Linguini mentioned. "My feet are killing me."  
"Oh, be quiet," Ho sighed.  
Garu put a finger to his chin. He thought for a moment. He never really knew anyone else in the village besides the two kids his age and their fathers along with the chefs, who made great parental figures for Pucca.  
Garu continued walking along, trying to think smarter. He passed all the houses he had not reached.  
"Garu, where are you going?"  
He turned his head and smirked. _Come on,_ he thought.  
They followed without hesitation. Pucca smiled at Garu, giggling a little. She was impressed by his independent attitude.  
The chefs noticed he was heading toward the bigger house. In fact, it was more of a palace.  
"Good thinking, Garu."  
He rang the doorbell which created a solemn echoing hum. Whoever was inside must have been dignified.  
"Yes?" Was said as the door opened a squeak, a black shoe poking out of the door and a tan hand around it.  
Garu pointed at the poster. He shuffled himself to see half of the face that opened the door.  
"Come inside. Rest your feet for awhile." The figure opened the door.  
Garu hesitated. He turned to look at the chefs and their niece. They shrugged and smiled. Garu stepped inside and marveled at the spaciousness of the room.  
"Welcome," the kid in yellow held out his hand. As the other four stepped inside, Garu shook it slowly.  
Pucca rushed up to do the same. She shook the boy's hand and looked at Garu, copying him.  
"What brings you here during this time of day?"  
"We're looking for Master Soo. We thought you might know where he might be," Uncle Dumpling said.  
"Really? But I don't know any of you. I have seen your face," the boy pointed at Garu, "but you have failed to introduce yourself to me."  
"We're chefs from the village. This is Garu, and this our niece, Pucca." Pucca waved at the boy. "Garu does not speak."  
The kid began fold his hands. "I see. A silent hello is better than an anxious one. Forgive me. My name is Ssoso."  
"A pleasure to meet you, Ssoso. We were wondering if you knew where Master Soo is. We need his knowledge."  
Garu held up the poster again and pointed.  
"Knowledge speaks, but wisdom listens."  
Garu wanted to roll his eyes, but he had to keep respect for a kid who may have knew a god.  
Ssoso closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Everything about his posture was relaxed, and there a well-rested look on his face.  
"I would not say I know Master Soo personally. I have met this man, and he has met me. He lives in the clouds, high up from the village. You may not see him, but he sees you."  
"Where can we go to see him?"  
As Ssoso lead the three adults to a window, Pucca went over to Garu who remained stationary.  
He placed his hand around her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled. Whoever he was looking for, Pucca trusted him.  
"And beyond that mountain, you might find his cloud."  
"Thank you, we appreciate your kindness."  
"No act of kindness is wasted," Ssoso spoke. "I appreciate your company."  
"Pucca, lets find Master Soo before it gets too dark," Uncle Dumpling said.  
Pucca grinned. She reached for Garu's hand to hold, yanking him out the door.  
Before Pucca could totally pull him away, he waved at Ssoso one last time.  
_His idea of peace... it's like he has no troubles._  
"You can walk with Garu, Sweetie, just don't leave us behind."  
Pucca nodded.

* * *

The mountain was to be taken cautiously. Garu made sure the slope was not too drastic for Pucca's small size. He did not want to let Pucca's hand go, yet he also did not want to release it. He went along with what she wanted.  
Pucca started skipping. Garu was surprised. Her happiness was planted from nothing special. All she needed was was him to keep her bright smile.  
Following behind them, the uncles watched their niece try to play with him. Pucca pointed at curious things, tugged Garu, and giggled at his reactions. Linguini was almost laughing.  
"What's wrong with you?" Ho asked jokingly.  
"Look at them, Ho. Watch."  
Pucca started to jump along. Garu remained walking, still holding her hand.  
"What?"  
"They're cute," Linguini said.  
"Sure, I love them," Ho replied.  
"What he means is," Uncle Dumpling chimed in, "_they_ are cute."  
Ho began to smile. "Oh... I see what you mean."  
The other two started to laugh.  
"I can see it now."  
Garu, the calm and content one, slightly gripped his fingers tighter around her hand as she pointed in the distance, almost leading off the rocky trail. Pucca was excited. She turned her head around to make sure her uncles were following close along. Then she would turn back and look at Garu's face, which was staring straight ahead. The chefs giggled at this, admiring their dynamic.  
Garu eventually turned his head around, the laughter being ceased when their faces were spotted by the ninja. He looked around. Nothing seemed to be funny to him.  
Though they stopped and stared wide eyed. Pucca tugged Garu's sleeve. A boulder was falling from the mountain. At first he thought it was coming toward them, and he unsheathed his sword in instinct. Pucca pointed again. It was not coming for them, but it was coming for something else.  
He raced up the trail. Before it could fall any lower, he slammed his back against the ground and kicked up his feet. When he was able to push it back, he placed his sword between the rock and the ground.  
_What did I just save?_  
"How brave of you, Garu. You must really care for animals."  
"Me-yo..."  
An inky black cat rubbed its body against Garu's leg.  
_Was that... all instinct?_  
He removed the sword from the boulder. He watched it crash into separate pieces, coming to a stop.  
Garu smiled with confidence. _I have no fear now._

* * *

Garu reached the top with Pucca and her uncles. Pucca was excited, but she did not know what she was reaching for.  
"Is this the cloud?"  
Garu looked back and felt a cool breeze. He reached his hand into the cloud, feeling it just as if it were air itself.  
Pucca reached out her arms for Garu. The ninja sighed. He picked her up and lifted her high. The chefs tried to hide their laughter, but giggled anyway. Garu was busy being still to turn and stare at them.  
Suddenly her weight was gone.  
Garu waved his hands around. _What the?_ He wiggled his arms to try and find her. He suddenly felt his hand being grabbed. Suddenly, he was yanked up into the sky.  
"Pucca, wait for us!"  
When they stepped up into the cloud, the sky seemed brighter. A puffy heaven was in front of their eyes, with a huge red palace out in front.  
Pucca was running around playfully. She noticed who ladies dressed in pink, who curiously noticed her and the ninja boy.  
"Oh my, what are you doing up here?" One of them asked.  
Pucca only giggled. She turned around to where the ones following her came from.  
The other lady whispered something to the other. She nodded her head.  
"You wait here, little one. Don't get lost, now." They spawned small clouds below themselves, floating off behind the palace.  
Pucca was in amazement. Garu nudged her shoulder. She followed him inside, grabbing onto his arm. He rolled his eyes, but went along with it.  
When the group was in the palace, the doors closed with a deep echo.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Uncle Dumpling called out.  
"Oh? Who's there?" A lady in pink spoke, floating on a cloud with a few other ladies. They all almost looked and dressed the exact same.  
"We're looking for Master Soo," Linguini said.  
"We need his wisdom," Ho finished.  
The ladies giggled. "Oh? Soo? He is quite wise." They started to giggle louder.  
The chefs looked at each other.  
"Oh, yes, we'll bring him in."  
When they left, Garu felt a brush against his leg.  
The black cat he had saved from earlier followed him up to the mountain and into the clouds. It looked at him with its big yellow eyes. "Meow?"  
"Seems like he likes you," Linguini smiled.  
Garu kneeled down. He pet the cat, which rubbed up against his leg again.  
"Alright, alright! What's the ruckus about?" Came from down the hall.  
Garu stood up quickly. He brushed himself off and stood straight.  
"Oh? Did you guys want to see me?" A tall, elderly man sat atop a cloud with a staff in his hands before them.  
Garu never knew he would see Master Soo in person. He was in awe at his appearance. The power behind this specific god had him speechless in his head. Garu stared with wide eyes, marveling at this man.  
"Yeesh kid, you look like you've seen a ghost!"  
Garu winced in confusion.  
"Oh, maybe there is a ghost. Have you seen a ghost around here?" He turned to one of his maidens. The lady in pink shook her head.  
"Guess not. Maybe you've never seen a guy with a huge beard."  
"Excuse me, but are you Master Soo?" Uncle Dumpling interrupted.  
"Of course I am. I'm a staff-wielding bald guy who's sitting on a cloud."  
"Well then, Master Soo, we would like to ask some questions... about our girl here."  
Pucca smiled.  
"Do you know her?"  
"Oh, her? What about her? I don't know who this little girl is."  
Garu sighed. _Well, that's the end of it._  
"Well, then maybe you can help us find out who she is."  
"Really? I don't have a list of names of people in Sooga. You know, maybe I should. I keep forgetting the name of that fat red guy that comes here every winter..."  
"Please, Master. You're the last chance to help this lost little girl get back to her family."  
"Oh?" The god suddenly turned serious. "Sit down. Let me hear about her."  
The six sat in a circle on Master Soo's furniture. Uncle Dumpling did most of the talking, while Pucca leaned against Garu, wrapping an arm around him.  
"She has no memory, and there were no calls... who would leave a precious little girl outside like that?"  
"I see. I'm sorry to hear that nobody has come for this girl."  
Master Soo turned to see this child who seemed to be obsessed with the ninja boy.  
"You're her rescuer, isn't that right?"  
Garu nodded.  
The chefs noticed Master Soo float closer to the little girl, who felt uncomfortable with his lack of space.  
"I see. Now, Pucca, do you mind if I borrow Garu for a second?"  
"Hmph!" She tugged him away from the man. She did not trust his behavior.  
"Oh come on. It's not like he's going to talk anyway."  
Pucca pouted at him.  
Garu, on the other hand, wanted to obey Master Soo's every command. He tried to sit up, but Pucca's grasp outstandingly weighed him down.  
"Oh come on. I'll give him back."  
Master Soo reached for Garu's hand. He tried to pull him up, but realized Pucca outdid his strength.  
Garu could only stare in the distance, wide-eyed. He felt embarrassed.  
"Listen, I get he saved your life and all, but I feel it would be important if—"  
Pucca lifted up her leg and kicked him away. The powerful blow pushed him to the wall all the way on the other side of his palace, collapsing from his cloud.  
Garu gasped, his mouth wide open.  
The chefs looked back in astonishment. "Master Soo!"  
When the three reached him, they noticed he was laughing. "What did you say her name was again?"  
"Well, she didn't remember having a name, so we called her Pucca," Uncle Dumpling claimed.  
"Uh-huh. Why Pucca?" He brushed himself off, picked up his staff, and summoned another cloud below him.  
The chefs looked at each other. It was a group decision. They each felt it did not occur to them first, waiting for another's reaction.  
"This is not an ordinary girl. I can assure you that."  
The chefs stared at Pucca, who only smiled, proud of defending her lover.  
"How could she obtain such a great amount of strength?" Ho asked.  
"Well, let's retrace our steps," Master Soo thought while coming closer to Garu.  
The ninja was almost sweating.  
"She was found all by herself, and she has no memory of who she is, right?"  
Garu looked at Pucca, who leaned her head against him, avoiding eye contact with anyone. He nodded.  
The god turned to the chefs. "And she comes off like any other girl? You don't notice anything else out of the ordinary?"  
The chefs shook their heads in unison.  
"Oh boy, I'm starting to sound like a doctor," he laughed. Then he turned to Garu again, noticing his nervousness.  
"She loves you, doesn't she?"  
Garu took no time to react. He only absorbed her faint giggling which echoed in his ear.  
"I don't know where you came from, Pucca, but I know what you are. You only obtain your strong affections for this young man to the point where you would challenge anyone and anything for him?"  
Pucca started to listen. What he said was accurate, so she nodded.  
"It's because you're a demigoddess."  
Pucca remembered what Uncle Dumpling said to her about who Master Soo is. She also remembered when she was not afraid to take Tobe's entire body and throw him across the air. Garu could not do it, and Tobe could not fight against it. This explained her eccentric behavior.  
"A demigoddess may not seem like a goddess at first, but you'll have to notice it carefully."  
Garu looked to his side. _No way. I rescued a young goddess?!_  
"I know what you're thinking, Garu. It seems surprising, but what you did brings you great honor."  
Master Soo's final word echoed in the boy's head. He was brought honor from a god he had just met. His eyes sparkled and gleamed.  
"A goddess?!" The chefs gasped. "Is she really?"  
"Yes she is. A goddess of love, to be exact, falling in love with her rescuer. A cliche, but still cute."  
Garu thought for a moment. _A love goddess?_ It was completely veracious, which made him fluster.  
Master Soo pointed his staff at Garu's chest. A small beam of lightning emerged from it, connecting to Garu's suit. When it zapped, the spark disappeared and Garu had a warm red heart upon his outfit.  
"I think it suits you," Master Soo laughed.  
Garu felt a pit of embarrassment eat away at his stomach. He freed himself from Pucca, and started to run. She chased after him.  
The chefs could not help but laugh at this. Master Soo even chuckled, admiring the funny love.  
He was interrupted when a cat brushed against his leg.  
"A black cat? What good luck! What's your name, little guy?"  
"Meow," it cooed.  
"Mio, huh? What are you doing up in the clouds?"  
"Meow."  
"Huh. Well, keep Garu good company. He's gonna need it."  
When Pucca caught up to Garu, she kissed him.  
Right on his lips.

* * *

"Pucca, what are you writing?"  
"Huh?"  
Dada approached Pucca as she closed a small pink notebook.  
"The chefs told me to tell you to hurry up. Goh Rong is opening soon!"  
Pucca opened her bag and put her diary inside.  
"All our friends are coming, you don't want to miss it..." Dada said at he left Pucca's room.  
She was about to follow, but she stopped for a moment. She opened her bag and took out her diary again.  
"Today, Goh Rong is finally opening. My awesome uncles are going to celebrate and think I'm old enough to ride a scooter as a delivery girl. I'm so excited!"  
She put her dairy in her bag and ran outside. She caught up to Dada, who followed behind the chefs.  
"What are you writing about, anyway? Do you have a journal of everything that goes on with you?"  
Pucca only smiled and looked ahead.

* * *

**This is the end of Pucca's origins! If you liked it, or loved it, let me know! I'm so happy you read my story!**


End file.
